Road Trip
by Bartender of New York
Summary: What happens when Bobby, Logan, Rogue, Jubes, Scott and ProX are in one car together? What happens when Jean has to use the bathroom? What havoc have I wreak? Plz R/R!


Road Trip 

Warning: Insanity.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Has absolutely nothing to do, with X-Men 2. Hey, that rhymed! Cool, ::hits head with a skillet::

Road trip, road trip, hand me a beer. Road trip, road trip, here you go dude. Road trip, road trip, how 'bout me. Road trip, road trip, I gotta go pee!

I don't own that either, belongs to some music station, I think X103. 

SUV #1

The long row of SUVS that were basically in the blue or black colours waited in vain for the red light to change into green. They all were impatient as they desperately wanted to get to their destination; Kings Island. Especially the SUV in the front. 

"AW…This sucks! I mean, were suppose to be having fun, not stuck at a light!" Jubilee yapped, and kept yapping and yapping. 

"I wish Jean was here; she'd change it." Logan said as he leaned back in his seat, rubbing the sides his head. "I need a beer." He groaned out as Jubes kept the loud noise up. 

Scott was driving with the professor next to him, Logan was in the second row- much to his dismay- next to Rogue and Jubilee and Bobby were in the back where the space was best, no chairs or anything to cramp their style. 

"Yeah, but she a few cars back. Besides, were suppose to have a mutant free weekend, which means no powers of any kind, unless we're in serious danger." Scott said as he gently tapped his foot. How he could tell when it was red or green was beyond anyone. 

__

Maybe he can tell because of the different shade differences. I mean, they made it so that colour blind people could drive. Right? Rogue thought as she pondered on it. 

Logan wondered why the professor made him sit with the two brats behind him. He didn't have a problem with Rogue, he liked her, but he could drive; just not safely as one might put it in polite terms. 

Suddenly, they all noticed that it was quiet, except for a few mumbles. They were all wondering why Jubes was yapping her jaw away when they heard why. 

Logan growled and Scott, Rogue and the Professor cringed as Bobby yelled for mercy as he vainly fought his way to the front seats. 

Rogue looked back to see Jubilee holding him down, trying to cop a feel. Rogue burst out laughing at the sight, but soon ducked as ice and electric blasts erupted from the back. After the fireworks display was over and the ice melted, Rogue dared a peek over her chair to see Bobby, sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, with red lipstick smugs all over his face. 

Rogue nudged Logan, who also took cover, and nodded her head to the back. Logan lifted his head carefully and gave a laughing smirk. 

"So, Bobby, we notice that you have a new girlfriend." Scott said with a teasing smile and ducked his head as a bit of frost came his way. 

The Professor only rolled his eyes and thank God that he had the windows tinted. 

SUV # 2

Ororo only watched as she saw the SUV in front of her rock back and forth. She squinted her brown eyes to barely see two shadowed figures move wildly in the back seat of the car. 

"What are they doing in there?" she asked to herself as she leaned forward a bit. 

"I could go and take a peek." Kurt said in his thick German accent. 

"No, it might not be safe. You know how Jubes and Bobby are." She said as she placed a hand on his arm to make sure he wasn't going anywhere. 

Kurt only nodded in relief and watched as the SUV kept on rocking. He was glad, not only because of not having to go and take a peek, but because the Professor had designed him a cloaking device, which enable a normal looking person to appear instead of his blue skinned self. He could enjoy things out in public with the rest of the gang and not have to worry about anything. Well, except, maybe for his tail. 

He was sad though, he couldn't drive. No license, and, plus, he never learned. He slouched in his seat and closed his eyes. 

"Wake me when we gets there. Or when there is any thing that might be interesting to see." He said quietly and closed his eyes. 

Ororo looked over at him and smiled. She turned around and looked at the other students. Kitty was sitting next to Monet. Artie and Theresa, also known as Siren, were sitting back there in the back, playing cards. 

She turned back around and her smile grew; her kids were behaving, they new better. She chuckled as she heard Bobby yell for help and Rogue's laughter. 

SUV #1

The light had finally turned green and they were off to King's Island once again. Jubes had finally given Bobby his space and started to snooze off. 

All was calm in the car, much to everyone's delight. 

"Can we play music?" Rogue asked as she leaned forward to push the 'on' button.

"NO!" all of the men half yelled/ half whispered. 

Rogue looked back to see Bobby's pleading eyes and Logan's scared rabbit expression. 

"Okay." she said and leaned back into her chair. 

"That was close." Scott said and visibly relaxed in his seat. 

"Yes." The Professor voiced out.

Rogue sank further into her seat, feeling as if she was responsible for doing something terribly wrong. 

"Sorry." She squeaked out and looked out the window.

"It's okay…Just…don't do it again. She might wake up." Logan said and looked out his side of the window. Rogue's eyes widened and mirrored the rabbit look of Logan's before when he said that she might wake up.

"I second that." Bobby said and started to freak out when Jubes started to mummer and move. 

Everyone looked back in one way or another at Jubes with a look of true fear in their eyes. When she just started snoring, they all relaxed. 

SUV #4

Jean was driving behind Peter when an urge hit her; she had to go badly. She picked up her cell phone and dialled in the leading cars' cell phone. 

She started to move her legs about and wiggled in her seat as she held the phone to her ears. 

The students just looked at her weird as she did her dance in the drivers' seat. 

"Ms. Grey, are you alright?"

"You're not gonna wreck or anything are you?" 

Jean looked in her review mirror with a "very funny" expression on her face at the last comment. 

"No, I have to go. Badly!" She said and cursed the phones' voice as it said how many minuets she had left. 

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE MINUETS YOU PIECE OF SHIT! JUST CONNECT ME!" She yelled at the device and put it up to her ear again.

The students went back into their seats and silently prayed that they would live to see the park. 

SUV #1

Everyone was fine, as long as Jubes was asleep. Logan resorted to smoking- with the window cracked open mind you-, Bobby went to playing his game boy, turning the sound off as to not wake his nightmare girlfriend, the Professor was working on his students' papers and Rogue went to reading. 

Everyone was happy, everyone was peaceful. But tragedy struck, the phone rang. Rogue was the first to react to the loud intruder. 

"Pick it up!" she whispered in a shouting way and flew up in the front seat, making a grab for it. 

Logan was right behind her, trying to turn it off. They both were sticking half of their bodies threw the little opening to reach for it. 

Scott had to keep his eyes on the road because he had witnessed many deer flying over the asphalt rainbow. The Professor couldn't sort through all of his papers to find the dreadful noise.

"I…don't…have…it!" Rogue exclaimed as she started to brush her gloved fingers on it. Logan reached with all of his might to grab it, his fingers started to brush it. 

"Hurry up and get the damn thing!" Scott seethed out as a deer ran in front of him. 

"Here!" he said and lightly pushed the cell to her. Just as Rogue almost had hold of the thing good enough, Scott applied on the breaks just a tad too much and it slipped through her fine gloves, landing on the passengers' floor. 

"Shit." Rogue said and rested her head on the counsel in between the two front chairs. 

Bobby started to try and reach over them when Jubes started to move. 

"Guys! She's starting to move!" Bobby pouted out as he pressed his body. 

Logan and Rogue both looked up and behind them with the petrified look in their eyes. They looked at each other and back at the floor, diving over the Professor to get it. 

"Logan!" Rogue let out as she somehow moved her body sideways to keep from being crushed to death under his massive weight. 

They were both reaching for it, their bodies turned sideways to each other between the counsel. They reached for it like divers in mid dive, almost touching it, but not quite there. 

The Professor had leaned forward as much as he could and felt his finger tips brush it slightly. 

"I…almost…have…it." he grunted out. He tried to lean forward again, but his seat belt prevented it. 

"I…can't!" he let out and sat up straight again, gasping for air. 

Rogue wiggled her way forward and found her fingers skimming the phone. 

"Damn phone…Ought ta kill it!" she grunted out. 

"Got it!" she exclaimed and rolled on her stomach as Logan moved and went to flip the flap to trigger the connection. 

But, luck was not on their side. Scott hit a bump in the road, causing Rogue to lose her hold on the phone. Rogue, Logan and the Professor watched in horror as the phone slipped from her grasp. 

SUV #4

"What's taking them so long?" Jean seethed out as she kept jumping in her seat. 

SUV #2

"What in God's name is going on in there?" Ororo said as she leaned forward in her seat again, squinting her eyes. 

She saw the outline of Bobby flat up against the interior wall, Logan and Rogue flinging themselves wildly in between the counsel. 

"Hey, Kurt, wake up." Monet said and nodded her head toward the SUV ahead. 

Kurt gave his yawn and followed Monet's nod.

"Why did you wake me up?" he asked as his eyes didn't quite focus. 

"You said to wake you up when something interesting was going on. Well, it is." Monet said and she and Kitty snickered as they watched the scene before them play out. 

SUV #1

Rogue acted quickly and snatched the phone in mid air. But she soon had problems as her fine gloves began to lose hold on it. Like so many comedians and other people around the world have experienced, Rogue became a clown that was trying to capture the evading object of desire. 

One moment she'd catch it with her left, the next it would slip out of her hand and she'd capture it with her right. 

Everyone watched in horror as she vainly tried to keep it in one hand, all the while Logan became Bobby's new best friend as he started to climb over the seat and tried to meld with Logan. 

"Here!" Rogue said and started to move her body slowly to Logan's as she kept trying to catch it. She caught it one last time and tried to fling the phone his way before it could slip from her grasp. 

"Got it!" Logan exclaimed as he caught it and flipped the flap. 

"Hello?"

SUV #4

""Bout time someone picked up!" Jean said in very much of a displeasure tone. 

The kids in the back started to become one with the seats as their fear began to become noticeable.

SUV #1

Logan pulled the phone away from his ear as Jean began to rant about how she had been calling and that she had to go to the bathroom.

"Oh Lord, she has to go. We have to pull over." Scott said and began to sniff. 

Logan quickly said that there's a rest stop up ahead about a mile or two and that they'll stop there before he flipped the flap shut. 

Logan finally realized that Bobby was trying to greet his butt. 

"You mind?" Logan asked and Bobby took his cue to back off a little. 

Jubes had finally gone back to her peaceful slumber and the group sighed and went back to their places. Logan looked over at Rogue and gave a relieved smile as she rolled her eyes and chuckled at the events. 

Note- More to come soon! If, that's what you folks want! 


End file.
